User blog:TorchTheHedgehog2D/Metroid Prime Hunters The Second Hunt (Chapter 2)
This chapter introduces Suxon the Hedgehog and Sketch the Mongoose. Hell Frozen Over: Chapter 2 Cholo: An Octolith is on Arcterra. I should head there next… (Cholo’s ship lands on Arcterra) Cholo: Brrrr! It’s cold on this planet! Oh, well. (explores for the Octolith) Suxon: (Lands after Cholo does) Huh? Another starship… I’d better investigate. (dashes off) Cholo: (trying not to freeze) Jeez… I need to find a fire soon… (Cholo is suddenly frozen, but from behind) Cholo: ! Suxon: Who are you? Cholo: My name is Cholo. Suxon: Cholo… it sounds like a Chozo name from what I hear… (gasps) You’re Samus Aran’s disciple, aren’t you? Cholo: Y-yeah… Suxon: Oh, my god! I’m so sorry! (she punches the ice and it shatters) Are you ok? Cholo: Yeah… (blushes) What’s your name? Suxon: I’m Suxon (pronounced Suzon) , daughter of Noxus! (bows) Cholo: (smiles) Suxon: So, Cholo, why are you here? Cholo: I’m on the hunt for the Octoliths. I wanna make sure that the wrong hands don’t get their hands on them. Suxon: So am I… (smiles) Cholo: (smiles) (a frigate that appears to be Space Pirate-affiliated lands nearby) Suxon: Huh?! Cholo: Space Pirates! (meanwhile at the frigate) Yeldir: Report. Space Pirate: Sir, Cholo the Hedgecat has landed on Arcterra. A purple hedgehog landed several moments after he did. They appear to be allies, but I cannot say for certain. Yeldir: So… Aran’s disciple is here, is he? Very well. I shall hunt him down and rob him of his Octoliths! Space Pirates: Huzzah! (meanwhile with Cholo and Suxon) Cholo: How did the Space Pirates find us here?! Suxon: I don’t know. Maybe they have a unique tracking system! Cholo: Well, no matter what, we’ve gotta take ‘em down! You up for it, Suxon? Suxon: (winks at Cholo) You know it! (a thin red laser is shot at a Space Pirate’s head from nearby) Space Pirate: (grunts, falls to the floor) Space Pirate: What was THAT?! Space Pirate: I don’t know. Find what made that laser! Sketch: (sneaks up behind a Pirate and snaps his neck, killing him) Suxon: Huh?! Who’s that? Cholo: I don’t know. He looks like he’s from the Kriken Empire! Sketch: (dropkicks a Space Pirate and flips him into another) Suxon: Whoa! I didn’t know Krikens were THIS powerful! Cholo: Neither did I… Sketch: You think THIS is power? You haven’t seen anything yet… (Sketch rushes to a Space Pirate, uppercuts him, teleports into the air along with the pirate, kicks him down to other pirates, knocking them over, stunning them, and finally uses a Stomp maneuver to blast them all away) Suxon: Whoa… Cholo: (jawdrops) Dang… Sketch: (aims the Imperialist at Cholo and Suxon) Now… where are the Octoliths? Suxon: How the heck should we know?! Cholo: We’re looking for them. Suxon: Yeah. Why do YOU want them? Sketch: Only to prove that the Kriken Empire is superior. Nothing more. Now stay out of my way unless you want trouble. (rushes off) Suxon: What a jerk… Cholo: Yeah. We’ve gotta get the Octolith before he does! (meanwhile with Sketch…) Sketch: Hmm… More pirates, eh? Time to get the Octolith. (turns invisible) Space Pirate: Look for those hunters! We can’t let them get the Octolith! (Sketch sneaks behind a Space Pirate and snaps his neck) Space Pirate: Doy! (falls to the floor) Sketch: (kicks the corpse away) Space Pirate: What the?! What was that?! Suxon: (freezes a few Space Pirates) Cholo! Now! Cholo: Right! (Fires a missile at the Pirates) Space Pirates: Uh-oh. (EXPLOSION!) (Pirate fragments are scattered across the ground) Suxon: YES! Cholo: All right! Suxon: (hugs Cholo and blushes) Cholo: (blushes) Uh… Suxon: ! Oh, right, sorry. (blushes a lot) Sketch: Well, well, well. If it isn’t the two lovebirds. Do yourselves a favor and get a room. Suxon: WHAT?! We’re not even—(remembers the hug) Well… (blushes) Cholo: Awkward… anyway, we’re here to beat you the Octolith! (Yeah, let’s go with that…) Sketch: I’ll be honest. You two look adorable together, but no one is going to get the Octolith before I do. Suxon: Oh, yeah? Sketch: Yeah. So stay out of my way. (dashes off) Cholo: No way. We’re gonna get ‘em first! (dashes after Sketch) Suxon: HEY! Wait up! (dashes after Cholo) Sketch: Try and catch THIS, lovebirds! (turns invisible and dashes ahead) Cholo: Dammit! Suxon: Now how are we gonna catch him? Cholo: We’ll just have to think of a way! (holds Suxon’s hand) Suxon: (blushes) O-ok… (YES!) Cholo: (rushes off with Suxon) (meanwhile with Sketch…) Sketch: (rushes around, killing Space Pirates at a rather fast pace) (Cholo and Suxon stop at the next site where Sketch was; pirate corpses litter the snowy ground) Suxon: Oh, my God… Cholo: There’s no way Sketch did all of this… (Cholo is attacked from behind) Cholo: Agh! What the heck was that? Suxon: It’s Sketch! I think I can detect him using these glasses! (pulls out purple sunglasses) (Sketch is seen through Suxon’s eyes; thermal vision is used on the glasses) Suxon: Ok, Cholo! Shoot where I tell you! I can see Sketch with the glasses! Cholo: OK! Suxon: He’s under the snow over there! (points to a pile of snow) Shoot! Cholo: (fires the power beam at the pile) Sketch: OW! Suxon: YES! Keep firing! Cholo: Got it! (keeps firing at the pile) Sketch: Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW! Suxon: (stomps on the pile) Sketch: That would have hurt more if you were wearing cleats! Or high heels, for that matter! Suxon: I don’t wear high heels. They hurt my feet. Cholo: Do you have cleats? Suxon: I keep a pair with me in case I have to get through the snow. Why? Cholo: You could use them to stomp on Sketch, y’know. (winks) Suxon: I like the way you think, Cholo. ;) Sketch: Oh, crud. Suxon: (smirks) (puts on her cleats) (stomps on the pile) Sketch: … OW! Cholo: Ha! That’s so funny! Suxon: Why, thank you. :3 Sketch: Agh! (pops out of the snow) How could anyone stand to be in cleats!? Suxon: Well, I can’t. I’d wear my regular boots, but I’ve been wearing those for too long. Like, about a week or so. (shrugs) Sketch: Agh… (shakes off the snow) Well, you did quite a bit of damage by stepping on me… (bleeding a bit) What size are you, Suxon? Suxon: Um… ten, I think. (shrugs) Sketch: Whoa. Looks like bigfoot had a daughter. (rimshot) Cholo: Not cool, Sketch. (charges the Power Beam and fires at Sketch) Sketch: (hit backwards into a wall) (snow tumbles down on Sketch) Cholo: (laughs) Now that’s what I call getting buried! Sketch: Not… funny. Suxon: You have to admit, that’s kinda funny. Cholo: I’ll look for the Octolith. Suxon, you stay here and take care of our friend… Suxon: Gladly. (winks at Cholo) Sketch: Oh, crud… Suxon: (puts her cleats back on) Sketch: Really?! You know that you could do more damage with your bare feet. Suxon: Really? Thanks for the idea. I’m lucky I can survive temperatures like this. (takes off her cleats) Sketch: Just my luck… Cholo: (rushes off) Have fun! Suxon: Oh, I will! Sketch: I won’t. END OF CHAPTER 2 Category:Blog posts